List of Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada episodes
Below is the list of episodes of the 19th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada. The series premiered on March 27, 2017, replacing Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. The following episodes referred here as "Missions". The episode titles were all written in English and in all-caps. Each word were seperated by "and" word respectively. March Episodes *Mission 01: ANAIRA AND SCARLETT (03/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAAnairaAndScarlett ***Hanazono twins, Anaira and Scarlett, began starting to twist their fates as the eight chosen individuals, including Anaira, became part of the Navigation Armada. *Mission 02: TRIALS AND ERRORS (03/28/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATrialsAndErrors ***Anaira recounts the time when she was grieving about the loss of her twin sister, Scarlett. Meanwhile, a monster starts to wreak havoc, and the Navigation Armada came in to face it. *Mission 03: HESITATIONS AND FRUSTRATIONS (03/29/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHesitationsAndFrustrations ***Hikari felt hesitated when an unknown person went to her office to extort her the money. But Anaira overheard this, and she decided to confront the person who want to extort the student council president. *Mission 04: OPTIMISTIC AND PESSIMISTIC (03/30/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAOptimisticAndPessimistic ***Chikaru and Inoue had a pep talk about the Student Council matters. Meanwhile, an unknown person suddenly appears and suddenly attacked the Navigation Armada. *Mission 05: OVERDRIVE AND FULL THROTTLE (03/31/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAOverdriveAndFullThrottle ***In the aftermath of the battle between Navigation Armada and the monsters of Nationalist Federation, a mysterious warrior named White Scarlet came in to attack the Navigation Armada, especially Anaira. April Episodes *Mission 06: BLUE AND WHITE (04/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAAnairaVSWhiteScarlett ***Anaira will unexpectedly facing her battle against her greatest nemesis: White Scarlett. *Mission 07: CHALLENGES AND SECRETS (04/04/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAChallengesAndSecrets ***White Scarlett challenged Anaira in their one-on-one battle. Meanwhile, Hikari started to investigate about the secrets behind White Scarlett's true identity. *Mission 08: SECRETS AND INVESTIGATIONS (04/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNASecretsAndInvestigations ***As her investigation continues, Hikari discovered some secrets behind White Scarlett. On the other hand, Anaira and Chikaru noticed that the Nationalist Federation of Aliens started to set up their secret plan. *Mission 09: HUNTING AND FORFEITURES (04/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHuntingAndForefeitures ***Hikari attempted to tell Anaira about her investigated about White Scarlett's true identity, but it was interrupted. For the meantime, Tsubomi asked Chikaru about her plan with Anaira to interrupt the secret plan of the Nationalist Federation of Aliens. *Mission 10: RAGE CHASE AND TERRIBLE MOVES (04/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNARageChaseAndTerribleMoves ***Anaira and Chikaru started their plan to counter the secret plan of the Nationalist Federation of Aliens. In an unexpected situation, they were chased by the Nationalist Federation Soldiers. *Mission 11: TACTICAL GOALS AND SERIOUS MISTAKES (04/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATacticalGoals ***Anaira and Tsubomi were started to investigate about the existing of an unknown alien suddenly appears. *Mission 12: CLUELESS AND MYSTERIES (04/18/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNACluelessAndMysteries ***In an unknown situation, White Scarlett setup a plan to defeat the Navigation Armada. An unknown warrior mysteriously appears during the battle between the Navigation Armada and the Spica alien. *Mission 13: THREATENING AND SURPRISES (04/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAThreateningAndSurprises ***White Scarlett sent a message to Anaira that she wants to challenge her again in a battle. On the other hand, and in an unexpected way, an unknown warrior named Navigator Capricorn revealed that she is Hikari. *Mission 14: DEFECTIONS AND DETECTIONS (04/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADefectionsAndDetections ***Anaira, along with Tsubomi and Hikari, faced another Spica alien who destructs an important event in the city. However, White Scarlett came in and attacked them onwards. *Mission 15: CROSSROADS AND CONFRONTATIONS (04/21/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNACrossroadsAndConfronts ***Chikaru began to confront Hikari regarding to her participation in the battles of the Navigation Armada. Meanwhile, Anaira began to confront White Scarlett regarding to her existence and her true identity. *Mission 16: GAMBLINGS AND TAKING RISKS (04/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAGamblingsAndTakingRisks ***Anaira finally found out the true identity of White Scarlett as her long lost twin sister, Scarlett. In order to save her twin sister, she decided for herself to take all the risks she had to face with. *Mission 17: REALITIES AND TAKING TASKS (04/25/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNARealitiesAndTakingTasks ***As Anaira and White Scarlett continue fighting each other, Anaira continues to tell White Scarlett about her past memories as her twin sister, Scarlett. *Mission 18: STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES (04/26/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAStrengthsAndWeaknesses ***In the aftermath of the conflict between her and White Scarlett, Anaira never gave up and she has a determination to rescue her twin sister. *Mission 19: CONFRONTATIONS AND UNCOVERED TRUTHS (04/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATruthOfWhiteScarlett ***Anaira and White Scarlett confronted once again and again, they've ended up in a battle. At the end of the battle, White Scarlett revealed to Anaira that she is Scarlett, her long lost twin sister. *Mission 20: DEFEATED AND RESTORED (04/28/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADefeatedAndRestored ***As White Scarlett was defeated by the hands of Anaira, she was totally returned back to her own self as Scarlett N. Hanazono. May Episodes *Mission 21: TO START AND TO RESET LIFE (05/01/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAStartAndResetLife ***Now that Scarlett was returned back to normal, she promised to Anaira that she will going to restart her life, as well as to forget herself about being White Scarlett. *Mission 22: NEW RECRUIT AND REVENGE (05/02/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNANewRecruit ***The Navigation Armada team were shocked when they found out about their newest recruit. For the meantime, Scarlett used again her White Scarlett equipment to fight against the Spica aliens. *Mission 23: DISAPPOINTMENT AND VENGEANCE (05/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADisappointment ***Captain Elliot got pissed when she found out that Scarlett was now an ally of the Navigation Armada. As part of her vengeance, she decided to face Anaira and Scarlett in a battle. *Mission 24: CONFRONT AND CONVINCE (05/04/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAConfrontAndConvince ***Scarlett confronted Captain Elliot for interrupting again in a battle against the Spica aliens. Captain Elliot, meanwhile, told her that she came to convince her again to her federation, but Scarlett refused to. *Mission 25: DISASTERS AND TAKING RISKS (05/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADisastersAndTakingRisks ***The Spica aliens came again to create a chaos throughout the city. In order to counter their plan, the Navigation Armada had a perfect strategy in order to defeat them. *Mission 26: DRASTICS AND LIMITATIONS (05/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADrasticsAndLimitations ***Hikari convinces Anaira and Scarlett to join the contest in order to give pride for their school. But in an unexpected matter, a group of Spica aliens came in, causing to a rampage. *Mission 27: PERSPECTIVES AND OUTRAGE (05/09/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAPerspectivesAndOutrage ***Now that the Spica aliens started to create a massive attack, the Navigation Armada conducted a plan to counter the upcoming attack. *Mission 28: BREAKAGE AND FORBIDDEN (05/10/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNABreakageAndForbidden ***Anaira and Scarlett were confronted by Captain Elliot during the battle. As the confrontation gets intense, Captain Elliot convinces Scarlett to join again the Nationalist Federation. *Mission 29: HARSHNESS AND MYSTERIES (05/11/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHarshnessAndMysteries ***Captain Elliot declared an all-out war against the Navigation Armada. But in an unexpected way, another mysterious Navigator appears. *Mission 30: TRICKS AND INCREDIBLE ANSWERS (05/12/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATricksAndAnswers ***The Navigator Pisces shows off her skills in fighting during the battle against the Spica aliens. In the meantime, Hikari discovers something about the past of Hanazono twins. *Mission 31: NAVIGATORS AND NOCTURNALS (05/15/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNANavigatorsAndNocturnals ***During their battle against the Spica aliens, a Tokushu-tai team called the Nocturnal Force came in to help them. *Mission 32: NAVIGATES AND DISPUTES (05/16/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNANavigatesAndDisputes ***The Navigation Armada and Nocturnal Force had a dispute due to their differences in their decisions in their plan. *Mission 33: GESTURES AND TROUBLES (05/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAGesturesAndTroubles ***A trouble occurs as a group of Spica aliens came in to create a massive attack. Can the Navigation Armada and Nocturnal Force solve this problem? *Mission 34: ALLIANCE AND PROBLEMS (05/18/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAAllianceAndProblems ***The Navigation Armada and the Nocturnal Force joined force together for a war against the Spica aliens. However, there was a problem occured right before the war. *Mission 35: UNITIES AND DOUBLE VICTORIES (05/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAUnitiesAndDoubleVictories ***Despite of having a problems before the war, the Navigation Armada and the Nocturnal Force joint force together to defeat the Spoca aliens, resulting to their double victory. *Mission 36: EMPHASIS AND GROSS MYSTERIES (05/22/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAEmphasisAndGrossMysteries ***Hikari asked Anaira and Scarlett regarding to the mysteries of Hanazono Family. Anaira, on the other hand, decided to tell her about the family's mysteries. *Mission 37: HEARTLESS AND CRUSADES (05/23/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHeartlessAndCrusades ***Hikari held a grudge against the Hanazono twins regarding to their secrets. But Anaira convinced her that she will do anything to break the curse of the family. *Mission 38: BLOOD AND BREAKING BONDS (05/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNABloodAndBreakingBonds ***Scarlett started to search the clue to break the curse of the Hanazono family. Meanwhile, Hikari still doesn't convinced on what Anaira said before. *Mission 39: THE KEY AND DESTROYING CURSE (05/25/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATheKeyAndDestroyingCurse ***Scarlett finally found the key to break the curse of the Hanazono family. Then she convinced Hikari that she and Anaira will prove to her that they can finally break the curse. *Mission 40: EVOLUTION AND UPGRADES (05/26/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAEvolutionAndUpgrades ***The Navigation Armada was in a danger when Captain Elliot and her Spica aliens attacked them immediately. But Anaira and Scarlett won't give up and upgraded their armor forms into New Navigator Combo. *Mission 41: EXTORTIONS AND GRAVE THREATS (05/29/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAExtortionsAndGraveThreats ***Captain Elliot had an intense obsession to the Hanazono twins. In order to convince them, she decided to extort them in a secret way. *Mission 42: CONVINCED AND RESCUED (05/30/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAConvincedAndRescued ***Because of Anaira and Scarlett's determination to break the curse, Hikari made her final decision when she decided to help the Hanazono twins in their battle. *Mission 43: DETERMINATIONS AND DEFERRALS (05/31/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADeterminationsAndDeferrals ***The Spica aliens began to invade again the Planet Earth. The Navigation Armada had a determination to defeat them, but Captain Elliot had a plan to accomplish her mission immediately. June Episodes *Mission 44: CHALLENGES AND UNEASY TRIALS (06/01/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAChallengesAndUneasyTrials ***The Navigation Armada will put to a test on how long they can deal with an army of Spica aliens. *Mission 45: CROSSROADS AND FORFEITURES (06/02/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNACrossroadsAndForfeitures ***Hikari and Scarlett had a chance to escape away from the Spica aliens who were attempted to abduct them. Meanwhile, Anaira was frustrated to escape away from danger. *Mission 46: BLOOD AND DANGEROUS WATERS (06/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNABloodAndDangerousWaters ***Anaira and her fellow Navigation Armada faced the remaining Spica aliens in a battle. For the meantime, Hikari and Scarlett finally faced Captain Elliot in a face-off. *Mission 47: FORBIDDEN CURSE AND BREAKAGES (06/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAForbiddenCurse ***Captain Elliot retells to Anaira and Scarlett that anyone from the Hanazono clan will become an alien of the Planet Spica. But the Hanazono twins will ensure that they will never be aliens and instead, they will definitely break their curse upon them. *Mission 48: GRUDGES AND TAKING THE RISKS (06/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAGrudgesAndTakingTheRisks ***Anaira and Scarlett had a full determination to take all the risks in order to prove that they will never become Spica aliens. For the meantime, Captain Elliot ensures that the Hanazono twins will never break the family's curse, and she expected that they will become the Spica aliens just like their ancestors. *Mission 49: CHRONICLES AND CHALLENGES (06/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAChroniclesAndChallenges ***The Hanazono twins will face several challenges in order to break the curse of the Hanazono clan. But Captain Elliot had a plan in order to make the twins facing their difficulties. *Mission 50: FATEFULS AND HARDSHIPS (06/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAFatefulsAndHardships ***In the continuation of their journey, Anaira and Scarlett faced a Spica alien which in their belief, it was their mother who was missing several years ago. Meanwhile, Hikari and Navigator Pisces find a way to help the Hanazono twins. *Mission 51: DAMAGES AND REBUILDINGS (06/12/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADamagesAndRebuildings ***Tsubomi and Chikaru were been attacked by the Spica aliens. But in an unexpected matter, other members of Navigation Armada came in to rescue them. *Mission 52: THE EFFECTS AND THE REQUIEMS (06/13/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATheEffectsAndTheRequiems ***The Hanazono twins finally escaped from the perils of the Spica aliens. Meanwhile, Hikari and Navigator Pisces came back to the headquarters to monitor the situation, as well as to contact Anaira and Scarlett. *Mission 53: DRASTIC MEASURES AND REVENGE (06/14/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADrasticMeasuresAndRevenge ***Anaira and Scarlett had a chance to defeat the Spica aliens. But a group of Navigators appears before them, and they didn't know about their purpose. *Mission 54: HASTENED AND PERFECTIONS (06/15/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHastenedAndPerfections ***The Kanpeki Navigators introduced themselves to the Navigation Armada, but they told them that they were the most perfect Navigation team ever. On the other hand, Captain Elliot got pissed off when she found out the Hanazono twins were missing. *Mission 55: PERFECTIONS AND MISTAKES (06/16/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAPerfectionsAndMistakes ***The Navigation Armada and the Kanpeki Navigators had a first time to team up together in a battle against the Spica aliens. But despite of this, they will experience mistakes during their fight. *Mission 56: HARMFULS AND PERSPECTIVES (06/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHarmfulsAndPerspectives ***Hikari got pissed off when one of the Kanpeki Navigators labelled her as an imperfectionist and a dumb Navigator. On the other hand, Anaira encouraged her to prove that she is the smartest Navigator in the team. *Mission 57: HEARSAYS AND THE DILEMMA (06/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHearsaysAndTheDilemma ***Anaira, Scarlett and Hikari had a pep talk regarding to the mysterious Spica alien appeared a while ago. On the other hand, Tsubomi and Chikaru confronted the Kanpeki Navigators who were mocking against the Navigation Armada. *Mission 58: MASTERY AND THE MEANINGLESS (06/21/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAMasteryAndTheMeaningless ***Anaira and Chikaru had a conversation about the rude actions of the Kanpeki Navigators. Meanwhile, one of the Kanpeki Navigators overheard this and she was regreted for doing something wrong against the Navigation Armada. *Mission 59: DISCOVERED AND POSSIBILITY (06/22/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADiscoveredAndPossibility ***Yuma still regreted for wrongdoings of Kanpeki Navigators and she discovers something about their true agenda. Because of this, she decided for herself to leave the group and to join the Navigation Armada instead. *Mission 60: HOPES AND REARRANGEMENTS (06/23/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHopesAndRearrangements ***Scarlett has high hopes that she and Anaira will save their relatives from the Spica aliens by breaking the curse upon them. Yuma, on the other hand, introduced herself to the Navigation Armada members as a new member of the team. *Mission 61: PRIVILEGES AND REVELATIONS (06/26/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAPrivilegesAndRevelations ***As the Kanpeki Navigators found out that one of their comrades became part of the Navigation Armada, they decided to confront Yuma. Yuma confirmed that she is now part of the Navigation Armada, but she was sentenced in jail as her punishment for betraying the Kanpeki Navigators. *Mission 62: ACTIONS AND OPERATIONS (06/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAActionsAndOperations ***The Kanpeki Navigators confronted the Navigation Armada regarding to Yuma's participation as a member of the Navigation Armada. In order to rescue Yuma, Anaira and Hikari joined force together to do their operation. *Mission 63: DISAPPOINTMENTS AND REVENGE (06/28/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAYumasRevenge ***After being rescued by Anaira and Hikari, Yuma started to revenge against the Kanpeki Navigators. There she revealed their true intention to her fellow Navigation Armada that the Kanpeki Navigators was sent by Captain Elliot to do their dark mission. *Mission 64: BACKTRACKS AND BACKLOGS (06/29/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNABacktracksAndBacklogs ***The Kanpeki Navigators, along with the Spica aliens, had a face-off against Anaira and Hikari. Meanwhile, Yuma and Scarlett had a pep talk, and she decided to confront Captain Elliot. *Mission 65: CONFRONT AND DOUBLE CONFRONT (06/30/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAConfrontAndDoubleConfront ***Captain Elliot and Yuma began to confront against each other regarding to the Kanpeki Navigators. Meanwhile, the Kanpeki Navigators had a confrontation again with the Navigation Armada regarding to Yuma. July Episodes *Mission 66: GLITCHES AND GREAT JITTERS (07/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAGlitchesAndGreatJitters ***The Navigation Armada had experienced a communication error while they summoned their Navigate Robots. Unknown to them, it was the Kanpeki Navigators were the ones who manipulated the Navigate Robo Communication System. *Mission 67: OUTRAGES AND FORCED LIMIT (07/04/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAOutragesAndForcedLimit ***Because they weren't be able to use their Navigate Robos, the Navigation Armada had a rough time to complete the backup versions of the new Navigate Robos with security features. *Mission 68: BACKUPS AND RESTORATIONS (07/05/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNABackupsAndRestorations ***With the help of the backup versions of the new Navigate Robos, the Navigation Armada has finally restored their Navigate Robos back to normal. *Mission 69: AWAKENING AND UPGRADING (07/06/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAAwakeningAndUpgrading ***The Navigation Armada has finally received again their second armor upgrade — the Hyper Navigation Armor. *Mission 70: FORFEITURES AND THE TRACES (07/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAForfeituresAndTheTraces ***The Kanpeki Navigators challenged the Navigation Armada once again. But, the Navigation Armada must not use their Hyper Navigation Armor in order to accept the challenge. *Mission 71: REARRANGE AND OPTIONALS (07/10/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNARearrangeAndOptionals ***Yuma got disappointed when the Navigation Armada defeated by the Kanpeki Navigators. In order to stop the evil plan of the Kanpeki Navigators, she decided to face them all by herself. *Mission 72: OPTIONS AND REASSURANCE (07/11/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAOptionsAndReassurance ***Anaira and Yuma faced a group of Spica aliens in a battle in the middle of their secret investigation regarding to the presence of Ganymede Trails. On the other hand, Scarlett, Hikari and Chikaru find a new way to defeat the enemies. *Mission 73: GANYMEDE AND OVERCOME (07/12/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAGanymedeAndOvercome ***The Ganymede Trails continue to exist everywhere in the city. Anaira and Yuma still investigating about this, and they will discover something. *Mission 74: HAPHAZARDS AND OVERTURES (07/13/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHaphazardsAndOvertures ***Anaira and Yuma explained to Scarlett and their fellow Navigation Armada about what they discovered about the Ganymede Trails. *Mission 75: UNDISCOVERED AND PROMPT (07/14/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAUndiscoveredAndPrompt ***Captain Elliot finds a way to get all the Ganymede Trails and keep all of them as a secret. On the other hand, the Navigation Armada finds the location of the Ganymede Trails to start to investigate it. *Mission 76: DOUBLE CONFLICT AND FAILURE (07/17/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNADoubleConflictAndFailure ***While the Navigation Armada investigates about the Ganymede Trails, Yuma and Chikaru noticed that there was a group of Spica aliens monitoring unto them. As a result, it ended up in a conflict. *Mission 77: PERSECUTIONS AND EXECUTIONS (07/18/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAPersecutionsAndExecutions ***Captain Elliot orders the Spica aliens and Kanpeki Navigators to create a massive attack. On the other hand, the Navigation Armada had a plan to counter this. *Mission 78: OVERHYPES AND UNDER PRESSURE (07/19/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAOverhypesAndUnderPressure ***The Navigation Armada had already gathered all the Ganymede Trails they've collected a while ago. They used them to create a shield to protect the city from the Spica aliens. *Mission 79: RESENDS AND HINDRANCES (07/20/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAResendsAndHindrances ***The Kanpeki Navigators finally faced Yuma again in a battle. While fighting, the Navigation Armada tried to chase the opponents and succeed. *Mission 80: INTERVENE AND THE UPSURGE (07/21/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAInterveneAndTheUpsurge ***Anaira and Scarlett had a mission to do with. But they were both intervened by Hikari for being reckless doing in the mission. *Mission 81: OF PRIVILEGES AND REQUIEMS (07/24/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAPrivilegesAndRequiems ***Hikari and Scarlett had a private talk regarding to their previous mission. Meanwhile, Anaira and Yuma continue to do the mission, but the Kanpeki Navigators came again to fight against them. *Mission 82: VAST AND FINDING MISERIES (07/25/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAVastAndFindingMiseries ***The Kanpeki Navigators had a chance to do a surveillance on the Navigation Armada. But it seems that Yuma was secretly observing onto them. *Mission 83: TO UNVEIL AND NOT TO UNVEIL (07/26/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAToUnveilAndNotToUnveil ***As the Navigation Armada and the Kanpeki Navigators kept on disputing with each other, Captain Elliot sees an advantage to destroy the Navigation Armada headquarters. *Mission 84: COURAGES AND DAREDEVILS (07/27/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNACouragesAndDaredevils ***Anaira and Scarlett had an up close fight against the two Kanpeki Navigators. Meanwhile, Yuma and Hikari unexpectedly facing the Spica aliens, and even Captain Elliot, inside in an abandoned battleship. *Mission 85: TERRORS AND FRUSTRATIONS (07/28/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATerrorsAndFrustrations ***Armaka, one of the Kanpeki Navigators, had a one-on-one confrontation with Yuma, and it ended up in a duel. For the mean time, Anaira and Hikari had an up close battle with Shoma, another member of the Kanpeki Navigators. *Mission 86: PRIORITIES AND DECISIONS (07/31/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAPrioritiesAndDecisions ***Yuma and Anaira had a decision to an offer in which Armaka gave them. On the other hand, Hikari confesses to Scarlett that she wanted to be her protector aside from Anaira. August Episodes *Mission 87: FRUSTRATIONS AND DECEIVE (08/01/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAFrustrationsAndDeceive ***Armaka held a grudge against Yuma after Yuma refused to join again in the Kanpeki Navigators. Tiara, on the other hand, had a quick idea to fulfill Armaka's expectations. *Mission 88: OF RAGES AND FEARLESSNESS (08/02/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAOfRagesAndFearlessness ***As the conflict rises up, the Navigation Armada sees something different to the Kanpeki Navigators. Yuma thinks that they have a hidden plan to do for her. *Mission 89: TURNING POINTS AND SEVERE (08/03/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNATurningPointsAndSevere ***Yukari and Natsuko found something to unlock the next set of Navigate Readers. The remaining Navigation Armada members, meanwhile, were searching for Scarlett after she was missing during the battle. *Mission 90: HACKING AND TREASURES (08/04/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAHackingAndTreasures ***The Navigation Armada had a mission to find a new treasure, but they need some time to hack the code. *Mission 91: RAVE FOR RAGE AND FEAR (08/07/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNARaveForRageAndFear ***Chikaru and Tsubomi faced the Spica aliens in a face off, but there's another Spica alien mysteriously appears and attacks them simultaneously. *Mission 92: UNRAGED AND IRRESPONSIBILITY (08/08/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAUnragedAndIrresponsibility ***Anaira and Scarlett had an encounter with an unknown Navigator who has a dark past. They were clueless about her true identity. *Mission 93: REVELATIONS AND PURPOSES (08/09/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNARevelationsAndPurposes ***Anaira and Scarlett encountered again the unknown Navigator who helped them recently. The unknown Navigator revealed her true identity as Mikako, or also known by the name of Navigator Ophiuchus. *Mission 94: CROSSED PATHS AND DEFIANCE (08/10/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNACrossedPathsAndDefiance ***Chikaru and Momomi had a close encounter with a certain Mieko Sakuragi. Who is she and does she had a connection between the two? *Mission 95: ADVANTAGES AND CHANCES (08/11/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAAdvantagesAndChances ***Yuma and other Navigation Armada returned back to Murasaki Girls Academy to continue their investigation. Mieko, however, convinced them not to continue this for the sake of the school's name. *Mission 96: FREEZING TURNS AND OVERHYPE (08/14/2017) **Official Hashtag: #TNAFreezingTurnsAndOverhype ***Mieko had an appointment with Captain Elliot to discuss their plan against the Navigation Armada. For the meantime, Mikako and Hikari were in doubt about Mieko's true identity and purpose.